


Just Another Day At the Office

by Brumeier



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just another day at the office for Rodney, until the sexy bike messenger stops by and drops off more than just a package.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day At the Office

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brinnanza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinnanza/gifts).



> Based on the following Tumblr prompt from [ Brinnanza](http://archiveofourown.org/users/brinnanza/pseuds/brinnanza): _Someone write me a McShep AU where one of them is a disaffected receptionist and the other is idk a delivery person or something. My job sucks, someone romanticize it._

“Brinnanza Interiors, how may I direct your call?” 

It was a phrase that Rodney heard in his sleep, he said it so often every day. 

University had turned out to be more expensive than he’d planned on, especially in the States, and Rodney had been forced to work during the day and attend class at night. The first job he’d been able to get was as a receptionist for a furniture company, something he was too embarrassed to tell anyone. Especially his sister, who called him once a week from home. Girls were receptionists, not men. Not even a man whose real first name was Meredith.

“Ms. O’Connor is out today, can I transfer you to her secretary?”

Water cooler gossip said that Ms. O’Connor was out with Mr. Reynolds, who was married to Mrs. Reynolds and had four little Reynolds babies. Rodney was pretty sure that wasn’t true, because he’d seen Ms. O’Connor kissing another woman down by the sandwich shop a week or so ago. Maybe the rumor mill had it wrong and she was really with _Mrs_. Reynolds.

“The showroom is open until seven.”

Bad enough he had to answer the phone all day, but he had to deal with people coming in off the street too. Rodney would never be classified as a people person, which made his day job doubly ridiculous. All day long, nothing but people with inane questions and a complete inability to follow even the most basic directions.

“That’s a question for human resources. Hold please.”

There was an automated directory that no-one ever took the time to listen to, just another reason for Rodney to loathe picking up the phone whenever it rang. It’s not as if there were dining table emergencies, people were just lazy. Even worse were the ones who called and asked for a specific extension number instead of just dialing it to start with.

Some days it was all Rodney could do not to take the handset and bang it repeatedly on the desk. If he didn’t need the money so bad he’d set these damn callers straight in quick minute.

“Hey, buddy.”

Ah, the best part of Rodney’s day! The slinky bike messenger. He didn’t come every day, which was a pity, but that made his appearances all the more memorable. Tight black bike shorts, insanely muscled calves, spiky brown hair that should’ve been squashed flat by his bike helmet but never was.

“Hey. Uh…how’s it going?” Rodney tried to lean nonchalantly on the desk but his elbow slipped a little.

“Nice day out there. Shame you have to stay inside.” The guy pulled a package out of his messenger bag and handed it to Rodney. “How’re things here in La-Z-Boy land?”

Rodney signed for the package. “Incredibly stimulating, as always.”

“You see last night’s Doctor Who?” The guy zipped up his bag. “I’m still not sure about the new guy.”

“He’s no David Tennant,” Rodney said dismissively. “Did you watch the first series like I told you?”

“Yeah. I liked that guy. He only has the one season?”

“Unfortunately. I’d have watched at least another season with him.” Rodney still couldn’t quite believe that someone as hot and athletic as the bike messenger could be interested in the same things he was. It always gave him a little thrill, and talking about scifi television was a great way to extend the guy’s quick visits.

“Me too.” Sexy messenger looked at his watch. “I gotta run.”

“Oh. Well. Be safe out there.” Rodney mentally kicked himself. Could he sound any more idiotic? But the guy just grinned at him.

“You do know what I do for a living, right?”

“Right. Sure.” Every time Rodney saw a bike messenger out on the streets he always had his heart in his throat watching them weave in and out of traffic at such high speeds. Especially since he knew one of them. Kinda.

“Hey, listen.” The messenger shuffled his feet and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, looking uncharacteristically nervous. “You wouldn’t want to maybe get a coffee with me sometime or something, would you?”

Rodney just gaped at him. Sexy guy was asking him out? There had to be some mistake. “Me?”

The guy laughed. “Who else? Here. My cell number.” He snatched a post-it note from the desk and scrawled his number on it. “Give me a call when you get off work.”

Rodney took the little sticky piece of paper from him, looking dazedly at the seven numbers and the name written there. _John_. “Sure! I mean, yeah, I’ll call you.”

“Cool. Well, I guess I’ll talk to you later. Rodney.” It was the first time John had used his actual name, which was on the name tag that Rodney wore clipped to his shirt. It sent a warm flush through his skin.

“Yeah. Later.”

John slipped his helmet back on, gave Rodney a little wave, and then walked away. Rodney enjoyed the view of his backside, so nicely contained in those shorts. He had a date with the sexy bike messenger he’d been fantasizing about for months. When the phone on the desk rang, Rodney answered it with a big smile on his face. 

“Brinnanza Interiors, how can I help you?”

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** I hope you like this, Brinnanza! ::grins::


End file.
